FIGS. 1A-1C are views illustrating an example of a conductive structure 100 in accordance with the present invention.
FIGS. 2A-2G are a series of cross-sectional views illustrating an example of a method of forming a conductive structure in accordance with the present invention.
FIGS. 3A-3G are a series of cross-sectional views illustrating an example of a method of forming a conductive structure in accordance with the present invention.
FIGS. 4A-4B are views illustrating an example of a conductive structure 400 in accordance with the present invention.
FIGS. 5A-5G are cross-sectional views illustrating an example of a method of forming a conductive structure in accordance with the present invention.
FIGS. 6A-6E are a series of views illustrating an example of a conductive structure 600 in accordance with the present invention.
FIGS. 7A-7F2 are views illustrating an example of a method of forming a conductive structure in accordance with the present invention.
FIGS. 8A-8E are a series of views illustrating an example of a conductive structure 800 in accordance with the present invention.
FIGS. 9A-9F2 are cross-sectional views illustrating an example of a method of forming a conductive structure in accordance with the present invention.
FIGS. 10A-10C are views illustrating an example of a conductive structure 1000 in accordance with the present invention.